


Salty Love

by HeartlessAngel



Series: Salty Love [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is dragged into one of Rin's and Haru's challenges and he loves every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Love

No one had been happier than Makoto when Haru and Rin finally made up after years of not talking to each other. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that they’d go back to exactly the way they were before everything changed, but he hadn’t been prepared for the changes in their dynamic either. Rin awoke a competitiveness in Haru unlike any Makoto had ever seen. It was as though Haru was making up for all the years he’d spent feigning indifference, and at times, like this one, it was as intimidating as it was fascinating.

Makoto didn’t know how he’d been persuaded into this. The art of persuasion was neither Rin’s nor Haru’s forte. It made Makoto think that maybe this was a suppressed fantasy he never thought would be made reality, but when his breath caught in his throat at feeling Haru press up against his back, running his arms around Makoto’s waist possessively while Rin watched, Makoto could do nothing but accept that this was a reality, his reality.

“Don’t claim Makoto all to yourself, Haru,” Rin mumbled and slid across the floor, closer to Makoto. He licked his lips at the sight of the blush on Makoto’s cheeks when Haru slowly undid his belt and pulled the fly on his pants down, leaning over Makoto’s shoulder slightly to see what he was doing.

Haru frowned when he saw Rin run his hands up Makoto’s thighs and pull at the fabric of Makoto’s pants to reveal the hem of his underwear.

They were competing for Makoto’s pleasure. How the subject had come about was unclear, but it had led them both to challenge each other to bring Makoto pleasure. The winner was whoever brought Makoto most pleasure, and Makoto was their judge. They had both been as clear as they could with Makoto before they did anything. Haru had warned Rin; they would do nothing that Makoto opposed, and Rin had called Haru an idiot for thinking he’d do anything else.

“I’ll be the first one to touch him here, Rin.” Haru shot Rin a glare, rubbing the tip of his fingers right above the hem of Makoto’s underwear. He moved in closer, his lips brushing against the shell of Makoto’s ear. He didn’t want his voice to tremble with the excitement of having Makoto this close, but he couldn’t control his voice the way he wanted to when he felt Makoto’s chest heave with heavy breaths before they’d even done anything.

“Makoto,” Haru whispered against his ear. “Can I?”

Makoto nodded, a muffled whimper escaping him with the anticipation he felt. He threw his head back and thrusted his hips forward slowly when Haru cupped him with one hand, rubbing the palm of his hand against Makoto’s hardening cock while he pulled Makoto’s underwear down.

Rin stared. He hadn’t expected Haru to be so bold so early on, but then again, he knew what Haru felt for Makoto; he knew what fantasies Makoto stirred in Haru. Rin knew because he felt the same at seeing Makoto exposed like this; struggling to hold soft moans back.

“Rin.” Makoto’s voice pulled Rin out of a trance, and Rin gulped when Makoto reached for his hands and guided him up his perfectly sculpted torso. “Touch me.”

Rin went in for the nape of Makoto’s neck, torn between touching Makoto over his shirt or pulling it apart to feel his heated skin. A particular needy moan helped Rin with the decision. The buttons of the shirt spilled onto the wooden floor of Haru’s bedroom when Rin ripped it open and dived in for one of Makoto’s nipples. He pulled the shirt off and threw it away, ignoring Haru’s disapproving glare, instead sucking and licking at Makoto’s nipple until it stood erect.

Rin flashed Haru a grin and moved in closer to talk against Makoto’s throat. He licked and nibbled at the sensitive skin between Makoto's shoulder and neck, and massaged Makoto’s inner thighs slowly. “Does it feel good, Makoto? Do you like it when I touch your nipples like this?” Rin pinched Makoto’s nipples and got a moan in response. “Does it make you wet?”

Haru frowned. He could feel Makoto’s cock twitch in his hold at Rin’s words. Haru moved his hand faster, spreading the pre-cum up and down Makoto’s cock. The sound of it made it easier to tune Rin out. Words weren’t Haru’s strong suit, and he felt a sting of jealousy at feeling what Rin could do to Makoto just by talking.

“Makoto…” Haru moaned against Makoto’s ear and pressed his crotch against Makoto’s bare ass. “For you…” There was no doubt about whether Makoto could feel Haru or not. Feeling the outline of Haru’s hard cock against him was enough to fuel Makoto’s mind with what was about to come and the moan that escaped him was enough to leave both Rin and Haru breathless.

Rin gripped the back of Makoto’s head while Haru pumped him, the sound making Rin’s balls strain. He pulled Makoto in for a kiss, wetting Makoto’s lips with his tongue until Makoto parted his lips. Rin didn’t waste any time. He angled Makoto’s head as he pushed his tongue inside, kissing him as if he was out for the very air in Makoto’s lungs.

Makoto sat, leaned forward on his hands, his legs spread and his underwear stretched at his thighs. Haru watched Makoto’s back muscles flex as he moved his hips in rhythm with Haru’s hand. Haru leaned forward and kissed and sucked at Makoto’s bare back, certain that he’d leave marks. He undid his own pants with his other hand, his cock fully erect already, but it was too early to come. This was just foreplay, and it was all about making Makoto feel good.

Haru took a deep and shaky breath as he moved in closer, taking advantage of Makoto moving his hips so that his ass brushed against Haru’s cock. Haru pulled off his shirt too, knowing, _hoping_ , that Makoto would lean back against him soon to get to feel all of him all at once.

Makoto was close. Rin got to swallow all of Makoto’s moans. Rin touched Makoto’s face and caressed his nipples until Makoto came with a groan, arching his back so gracefully that Haru wanted kiss the small of Makoto’s back. Haru had put his thumb over the split of Makoto’s cock just as he came, making some of his semen squirt onto Rin while the rest ended up on Makoto’s abdomen.

“S-sorry, Rin…” Makoto breathed. His lips were bruised with the intensity of Rin’s kisses and it only made him that much more inviting.

“Don’t worry about it, Makoto.” Rin slid his thumb across Makoto’s lips and gave Haru a quick glance that said victory. “I’ll clean you right up.”

“Huh?” Makoto barely got to react when he was pushed back against Haru. Rin pulled his underwear off and helped Makoto back onto his knees so that Haru could keep Makoto’s legs spread. Rin licked off the cum on Makoto’s abdomen slowly, knowing that Makoto’s eyes were on him.

“Rin? What are you...doing?” Makoto’s voice was shaky. Rin kept going further down, making sure to get every bit of semen.

“You’re soft, Makoto.” Rin licked the tip of Makoto’s cock and then kissed the head, moving down the limb shaft until it started to harden slowly. “So you shave, too, huh?”

Makoto froze. Rin was fondling his balls and at that same time he felt Haru spread his cheeks apart to make room for his throbbing cock, moving it up and down Makoto’s crack slowly.

Haru’s breath got caught in his throat. Rin didn’t know what was going on in the back. He was too preoccupied sucking on Makoto’s cock. Haru moved slowly, syncing his moves with the bobs of Rin’s head. Haru  looked over Makoto’s shoulder to see Rin take Makoto’s growing cock in his mouth.

“Nngh, Haru…” Makoto wailed.

“Does he taste good?” Haru found himself asking.

“The best,” Rin moaned, Makoto’s cock still in his mouth. “Salty, like the ocean. You’d love it, Haru. Makoto, does it feel good?”

“Aah, yes, nngh…”

Like the ocean, Haru mused. Of course Makoto would taste like something Haru loved.

“Makoto.” Haru pulled a tube of lube from the back of his pocket. His heart was beating hard in his chest. He leaned in closer, rubbing his cock in between Makoto’s ass cheeks and all he could think about was that he wanted to be inside Makoto, fuck him raw and fill Makoto with his essence. “Makoto, I’m gonna push a finger into you, okay?”

Makoto nodded, thrusting into Rin’s mouth when Haru circled his entrance with his lubricated finger. Haru gulped, quickly looking down before he turned his attention back to the sight of Makoto fucking Rin’s mouth. He chose a particular moment, just when Rin took as much of Makoto as he could, to push his finger inside.

Makoto came with a muffled scream.

Rin drank all of him, sucking for every last bit of Makoto before he sat and wiped the side of his mouth sloppily. He barely took a breath before he pulled Makoto back in for a kiss, having Makoto taste himself on Rin’s lips.

“You’ve come for me twice already, Makoto. Do you like me? Haru, maybe I should be the one to fuck Makoto first. If he likes my mouth, he’ll love my dick.”

“Shut up,” Haru tried to sound annoyed, but he was too amazed by the heat engulfing his finger. “He didn’t come because of you. Makoto, you came because I’m inside you, didn’t you?”

“Both,” Makoto shivered, arching his back as Haru moved his finger across a specially sensitive spot. “Both are goo- ngghh!”

“If we’re both good, then maybe we should both be your firsts, Makoto.” Rin moved in closer, tossing his shirt aside to press his chest up against Makoto’s while he nuzzled his neck playfully.

“Are you insane?” Haru didn’t stop moving his finger in and out while he scolded Rin. “If you hurt Makoto, I’ll hurt you. He’ll take us one at a time.”

Rin moved his hand in between Makoto’s legs from the front, rubbing two fingers up and down his rim while Haru fingered him. Rin stopped by Makoto’s entrance to feel Haru move his fingers and he let out a warm sigh against the nape of Makoto’s neck.

“But, see, you’re already taking in two of Haru’s chubby fingers so greedily. Can you take another finger, Makoto? I want to take part in stretching you, too. I want to know what Makoto’s insides feel like. Can I?”

“Do it.” Makoto was trembling with pleasure and need. His body felt heavy, and he leaned against Rin to angle his ass for Haru. Rin was right; the more they did, the more Makoto wanted. He was being greedy and he couldn’t care less.

Makoto threw his head back again when Rin pushed his finger inside, wiggling it around and disrupting Haru’s set rhythm. They were both kissing and biting at his neck. Makoto was slightly aware that he was seeing the ceiling through his eyelashes, he was aware of the silence around them that accentuated the deliciously wet sound of Haru’s and Rin’s fingers stretching him. When Haru pulled out, Rin pushed in.

“Haru, look. Makoto’s hard again. Let’s see if we can make him come without touching his cock.”

“Makoto, did you hear?” Haru breathed.

“Nn, ah, just, aah, do it….”

“You’re leaking so much, Makoto, and you’re sucking us in. Do you hear that sound? How does it feel?”

“So good. Haru, ah, ahh, Rin...so good”

“Come for us.” Haru moved his fingers in saxing motions. He relished in Makoto’s sobbing moans. With his other hand, he guided Makoto’s face closer to his, kissing him gently at first and pushing his tongue into Makoto’s mouth. Rin took that moment to curve his finger and rub at that special spot that made Makoto move his hips and spread his legs wider. Rin rubbed while Haru kept pulling his fingers in and out.

Makoto was gasping for air by the time Haru broke the kiss. He shuddered as he was overcome by a third orgasm, feeling as though he had been emptied for the rest of his life, and empty is what he felt when Haru and Rin pulled their fingers out. He was exhausted, but he wanted more.

“More…” Makoto breathed.

Rin chuckled, and Makoto could feel Haru smile against his neck. Rin undid his fly and got out of his pants and underwear to reveal his cock, pre-cum already dripping from the head.

“I’ve been close for a while now. I might not last long, but I want you to drink every last drop of me, Makoto. I’ll fuck your mouth while Haru fucks your ass, and we’ll both fill you up. How’s that?”

Makoto leaned forward on his hands again, still feeling shaky, but Haru supported him by holding his hips up. Haru got up on his knees, pushing Makoto forward gently while spreading his legs to leave his ass exposed. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Makoto’s wet hole absentmindedly while Rin sat down in front of Makoto, brushing some of Makoto’s sweaty hair away from his face.

“Haru’s just gonna push his cock inside you first, Makoto.”

“Relax.”

Makoto was trembling. He could feel Haru’s cock against his hole, rubbing him at first, but then Haru pushed the head inside slowly, stretching Makoto as he went further inside, keeping himself from pushing it all in, in one go.

“Haru…” Makoto whimpered, arching up against Haru, desperately waiting for Haru to get in him.

“Ahh, fuck, Makoto. You took him all in.” Rin struggled to not touch himself and come all over Makoto’s face when he saw Haru bury himself to the hilt into Makoto’s ass. “How is it?”

“He’s clenching,” Haru breathed heavily. “Makoto, nngh.” Haru wiggled his hips, angling Makoto’s hips while Makoto whimpered with need. “You’re so tight.”

Rin licked his lips and watched Haru thrust, moving his hips back and forth with the intoxicating sound of flesh hitting flesh.

“When Haru’s done with you, I’ll fuck you too, but in the meantime, suck me off.”

Makoto was met by Rin’s reddened cock. He stuck his tongue out and licked off the clear pre-cum, savoring Rin and doing his best to feel every feature of Rin’s cock with his tongue, from the protruding vein to the creases around the head in the same manner he could feel the shape of Haru’s cock fill him up from behind.

Each moan that escaped Makoto, brought Rin closer to climax. He ran his fingers through Makoto’s hair, guiding him by occasionally pulling at his hair and let him take a thrust or two into his mouth.

“I’m coming, Makoto…” Rin breathed, tugging at Makoto’s hair. “Ah, Makoto, coming, ngh. Ah!”

Rin’s seed splashed against the back of Makoto’s throat. Rin didn’t let go until he felt Makoto swallow and suck on his softening cock for more.

Haru was in seventh heaven, fucking Makoto for all he was worth. Pulling his cock halfway out only to push it all the way back in. Haru’s breaths came in ragged gasps for air. He moaned Makoto’s name desperately while digging his fingers into Makoto’s hips.

“Haru, fuck him sideways.” Rin turned Makoto on his side, helping Haru to lift Makoto’s leg over his shoulder.

“Ahh! Haru!”

“Shit, that looks so good. Makoto, what’s it like? How does Haru’s cock feel?” Rin felt his cock stir to life at seeing how fervently Haru was thrusting into Makoto. Makoto’s cock bounced against his abdomen, leaking pre-cum that dripped onto the floor.

Makoto was always a beautiful sight, but seeing him this way was the best. It would fuel Rin’s wet dreams for months to come.

Right before the last thrust, Haru turned Makoto on his back. He ran his arms around Makoto’s lower back and arched him into the last thrust, right before he came forcefully into Makoto, spilling his seed so hard that Makoto came right after with a hoarse scream.

Makoto was sure he lost consciousness. The white light behind his eyelids was blinding, and for a moment, all he could hear was the crackling white noise in his ears. By the time he came to, Haru had licked him clean and Makoto felt his legs being spread wide open along with the nudge of a hot cock against his spent entrance. Makoto found himself looking right at Rin, just as he flashed him a grin. Rin pushed inside with one swift move of his hips, moaning with a soft chuckle of disbelief at how hot and tight Makoto was around his cock.

Haru looked at Makoto from above, his blue eyes full of wonder and lust as he watched Makoto’s lips form around his name with a lewd moan when Rin started to thrust into him. Haru kissed Makoto, taking everything that Makoto was willing to give.

“Haru, just imagine when Makoto can take both of us in. We’ll make you feel even better than now, Makoto. You’re too tight for it now, nggh, fuck, Makoto.”

“Push his hips up higher and spread his legs wider,” Haru said, looking up to see Rin thrust into Makoto with wet, sloppy sounds. “There. Push it in as far as it goes.” A small smile dressed Haru’s lips as Makoto’s moans turned into grunts. Makoto was too far gone for words.

Haru ran his hands down Makoto’s torso, taking advantage of every nerve in Makoto’s body being lit aflame with everything they’d done to him. Haru grabbed Makoto’s cock and started to pump in rhythm with Rin’s thrusts, readying himself to take Makoto into his mouth when he came. He wanted to taste the ocean in Makoto, too.

He wasn’t the only one. Makoto watched Haru’s cock grow thick above him. He licked his lips, waiting for Haru to lower himself closer to his mouth while Rin’s hips slapped against his ass. Makoto’s brain was clouded in a mist of pleasure in abundance, and yet it still wasn't enough. He reached for Haru’s cock, sucking on it lovingly, moaning and grunting into it, while Haru sucked on his.

Makoto was the first one to come. His climax set off a Domino effect. Rin came with a loud groan when Makoto clenched around him so tightly that Rin almost forgot to breathe. He kept thrusting into Makoto while he came and didn’t stop until he felt himself go soft inside. Haru came when he tasted Makoto spill his semen in his mouth, and Makoto did indeed taste the best; salty, not quite like the ocean, but Haru loved it nonetheless.

Makoto couldn’t quite remember what happened after that, only that he woke up in Haru's bed, sandwhiched and naked between Rin and Haru, both soundly asleep. Makoto fell asleep again with the hope that there were many more nights like this to come.


End file.
